Couch
by Shurah
Summary: A Series of one-shots on the lives of the tenth generation and why it is a bad idea to pissed off their wives/ girlfriend. Translated version of chapters 2 and 3 from the fic. Sorry, Sorry.
1. The pregnant wife

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Couch**

**Chapter 1**

**The pregnant wife**

* * *

"Tsu-kun" Kyoko sweetly called out to her husband who is currently deeply asleep, he only received a quiet and tired moan as a response.

"I want ice cream"

"Huh? Ice cream?" the decimo looks into the clock at their bedside table "but Kyoko its 3 in the morning and the chefs are already asleep" he complained.

"I suddenly craved ice cream, and I want…" she thought for a while "… alukbati flavor" then giving her husband a sweet smile not knowing what she had come out strange and goodness absolutely not an ice cream flavor.

Dumbfounded "does that flavor exist?" scratching is head he continued "I understand why you were craving for such flavored ice cream because you're pregnant but love, alukbati flavor? Are you sure the baby would be fine after you eat that… that…?"

"I want that flavor" Kyoko insist on.

"Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You won't be able to do that anymore because your schedule is jam-pack"

"But Kyoko"

"If you don't want to…" then proceeds on kicking her husband out of the bed with the decimo landing smack on the floor "the couch is vacant"

"Kyoko, love can't y—" he was unable to finish due to the pillow landing rather forcefully on his face. (_a/n: no not the face!_)

Situating himself on the couch a hand gently touches his right shoulder on to met with this great–great–great grandfather's smiling face.

"Tsunayoshi… it's only natural for a pregnant woman to have that kind of reaction, I've also experience that with your great–great–great grandmother " Giotto told the even more tired Tsuna.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that you have more luck than I am and you only got kicked out of the room" Tsuna raise an eyebrow upon hearing that, he was even more curious now. It must be hyper intuition that Giotto became aware that his great–great–great grandson wanted details.

Sighing he went on with the sharing "In my case, when she's pregnant with Yoshimune, I went to hell and back and had to save my ass (_a/n: Primo, you forgot to add sexy_) from the knives she keeps on throwing at me by hiding in our walk-in closet." With that both Vongola bosses heave out a tired sigh.


	2. The jealous wife

**Couch**

**Chapter 2**

**The jealous wife**

* * *

"OUT!" Gokudera Haru screamed at her cowering husband as chaos ensues and throws everything she gets her hands on.

"Oi! Woman let me explain!"

"Woman, that's the only thing you will call me? Fine go and stick yourself to that slutty woman of yours." A slipper went pass his head.

"Haru, I swear I'm only helping her to stand." He explained which only fell on deaf ears.

"Only helping her to stand? Then pray tell dear husband why she's sticking to you as if you're her last life line!" Gokudera dodge when a 3 inch thick encyclopedia appears in his line of vision.

"I tried taking her hands off and besides I don't have any interest in those kinds of women, you know you're the only woman I love." His eyes went wide when Haru lights a dynamite.

"Hypocrite!" Gokudera instantly pull out the thread from the dynamite to prevent it from exploding.

"I swear, I don't have feelings for her, she's the one who keeps on throwing herself at me." This time a bottle of wine went pass his head (_a/n: why is it always the head?_)

"GET OUT!"

While busying himself with closing the door a voice beside him was heard "He… looks like you have an LQ with your wife" it was G.

"Shut up!" scolded a pissed off Gokudera as lay down on the couch in the library. "You talk as if you didn't encounter such problems with your wife" he added. G wasn't able to look him in the eye.

"If you only knew"

"You know, it won't hurt if you share." Jousted Hayato.

"Your wife and mine were almost the same in terms of personality… I remember when she suddenly threw Giotto's settee at me and that was a day before I learned that she's pregnant" G narrates as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sometimes sweet, sometimes cranky." G added.

"Which happens often?"

"Do you really need to ask, Hayato?"

"You know, it's really hard to be too damn good looking." They said together. Then Gokudera stop as if he remembered something and with wide eyes he said "I fear for my son, what if the Gokudera hotness gets to him and ruins his life!" he was about to bolt out when G stopped and advise him "Don't! Let your wife calm down first or else something bad might happen to you" he followed his advice and just lay down.


	3. The cranky wife

**Couch**

**Chapter 3**

**The cranky wife**

* * *

His was wife busy putting their 3 months old son Kenji when Takeshi got home from work.

"Hi Babes" he was about to kiss his wife when she evades him.

"What's the problem?" he put his things on the floor then follows his wife. Still not talking to him.

"Risa, what's the matter, is there any problem?" again repeating his question earlier while said wife busied herself preparing his dinner; he was only meet with his wife's piercing glare before she turns her back and continues pealing fruits. Still confused he started eating.

"_Did I do something wrong this morning? Or did I forget something? I did tell her I love her and kiss her."_ He tried to recount what happened this morning to himself but still he found nothing that might have angered his wife.

He noticed the things he had left in the living room, eyes widening _"How could I forget!"_ when he finished with his dinner he went to fetch something from his things and brought out a bouquet of lilies, his wife's favorite and proceed to hug her from the back and presented the flowers.

Risa now in a better mood faces her husband with a sweet smile but was instantly wiped out when he said.

"Happy Birthday!"

"You senile old man!" shouted an irate Risa as she went upstairs leaving a now even more confused Takeshi in the kitchen. "What did I do now?" he questioned his wife.

"Don't talk to me!" a loud slamming of their bedroom door was heard. "He didn't even remember that it's our wedding anniversary" Risa thought as she situated herself in the bed.

"Haha… looks like you won't be able to sleep in the same room as your wife" an amused Asari said from the kitchen door as he went to sit beside Takeshi.

"I really don't know what's wrong with her"

"Think… think really hard if can't remember then answer this." Asari suggested to the depressed 10th rain guardian then continued "did you do something unpleasant that might have upset her this morning before you go to work?"

"None"

"Did you play with your son even for a short while?"

"Yes I did"

"Is there an important occasion today?" Takeshi think for a while before answering.

"When I said Happy Birthday she became angry so… it's not her birthday"

"Aah… I see then what day is it today?"

"July 13, why?"

"And?" his eyes went wide upon realizing something. "Shit! How could I forget? No wonder she's angry!"

"Takeshi language! I don't want Kenji learning that from you." Scolded Asari.

"Sorry, what am I going to do now?"

"Well think of something for her to forgive you."

"Like what?" pleaded Takeshi.

"In my case I used music for my wife to forgive me, I serenade her." Explained Asari, hoping that in some way could help his descendant.

"That's a good idea but, there's a problem"

"What?"

"I don't know how to sing" he said earning him a chuckle from an amused 1st rain guardian.

"No problem, I'll help you"

"Really"

"Anything for you my dear descendant" he cajoled the now relieved Takeshi.

"Thanks!" giving his ancestor a grin.


	4. The scolding wife

**Couch**

**Chapter 4**

**The scolding wife**

* * *

It was early as is early in the morning were the entire Vongola mansion is asleep, it was so peaceful perfect for someone who wanted sleep but my friends this is after all the Vongola and if you hear that name… you'll know that peaceful mornings will be out of the question.

"EXTREME!" came a thunderous sound from the one and only sun guardian eh would have escape the impending doom from his screaming when suddenly…

"WHAAAAA…!" an equally loud voice answered to him but this time from the nursery in the third floor for the mansion.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LOWER YOUR VOICE?" (_a/n: as if you're not also shouting_) scolded a very irritated Hana from the third floor gently trying to coax their son Jun to stop crying.

Without wasting a moment the said sun guardian went up to his son's room to stop him from crying "MY SON STOP CRYING NOW TO THE EXTREME!" he was about to get his son when Hana evaded him and gave the sobbing child to his nanny.

"Take Jun outside, I need to talk to his endearing father." (_a/n: note the sarcasm_) the nanny immediately went outside fearing for her ward and her life as well. Hana turned to the said instigator and…

"YOU… How many times to I have to explain to you that if you can't lower your voice while doing your routine do it in the training room!" she look up the time "it's only 6 in the morning for Kanggaryuu's sake!"

"I'M REALLY SOR—" he immediately lowers his volume when his wife raised a fist. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, promise" but no use in explaining when you already have a pissed off wife ready to snap.

"C'mon… I said sorry" then hugs Hana.

"If sorry works we don't need a police… just think of the time and it's not only Jun, there are also other children here." That's right there are other children living in the same roof as them.

**Sasagawa Jun** – their only child; 1 year old.

**Sawada Tsubasa** – his nephew who inherited the terrifying Sawada adorability and is most likely to receive an ultimate uke award, son of Sawada Tsunayoshi the 10th boss and his sister Kyoko; 2 months.

**Yamamoto Kenji** – son of the Rain guardian Takeshi and wife Risa; 3 months.

**Gokudera Enzo** – son of the Storm guardian Hayato and wife Haru; 3 months. Who at an early age already shows signs of the loyal right hand man syndrome.

**Rokudo Kai and Mai** – twin children of both Mist guardians Mukuro and Chrome; 1 ½ years old.

**Hibari Kyosumi** – son of the Cloud guardian Kyoya and wife Yune; 1 year old.

Lambo's still single so not counted.

"Ryohei… it's ok to as extreme as you want but think of the place and time" putting her hands on her hips.

"I know and I already said sorry."

"No Ryohei this is too much… you know what? If you can't fix that problem of yours don't talk at all." And with that she went out of the room to where their son is.

Sinking to the ground he exclaimed "WHAT WILL I DO NOW TO THE EXTREME."

Just then a voice answered his question from the seat beside the crib "How many times did this happen? You're not a child anymore for your wife to repeatedly explain to you to lower the volume of your voice."

"GREAT GRAND UNCLE KNUCKLES—" he started as stood up from his position to face the 1st sun guardian. "Sssh… you've been told to lower your voice, haven't you?

"Ah sorry, I forgot."

"What will you do now? You're wife's pretty angry at you."

"Good thing you're here, can you give me an advice?"

"First thing you had to know is that I can't give you any advice regarding married life because FYI I'm a priest and second I can only give you advice regarding asking for forgiveness."

"What will I do? I don't want her to be angry at me the whole day."

"Child, if you made a mistake learn how to be humble, ask for forgiveness and accept the consequences from our actions this is a lesson taught to us by God"

"Does that mean I had to stick my self flat on the floor in front of her just for her to forgive me? "

"Oi! That's extreme… not really, a sincere apology is what you should do. "

"Uncle Knuckles, you're an angel sent from heaven to easy my burdens, thank you!" he was about to hug the said priest when he raised a hand to stop him.

"Sure anything for you."


	5. The aggravated girlfriend

**Couch**

**Chapter 5**

**The aggravated girlfriend**

* * *

"Kyoko-nee… have you seen a white box" asked I-pin while looking around for the missing item.

"No, I haven't, I was too busy with Tsubasa." Replied Kyoko while breastfeeding her son.

She turned to Haru who's also busy with Enzo and asks the same question only to garner a negative answer.

Poor I-pin just sighs; she was about the give that box of cake to her Master for him to judge. It's a sample cake the she made from her baking class, she just went home to change and when she got back it's gone.

"What will I do?" she worriedly asked herself and as if answering her prayers noticed something laying on the floor, upon closer inspection it was a crumb from the cake the she had baked; following the trail and ended up in the garden; there was the box on the gazebo's table. "The box is here but where's the cake?" her mind still in wonder about the whereabouts of the cake and was about to leave when…

"Ahh… what a nice nap!" a groggy voice said as its owner sat down.

"Lambo?"

Facing where the sound came from to find I-pin standing there with a murderous expression "Oh, I-pin you're home, how's you're day?" he inquired oblivious.

"Its fine not until now" with a chilly smile to his now fully awake boyfriend. Lambo gulp, his eyes repeatedly traveling to I-pin then to the currently empty white box.

"Um… is that yours?" pointing to the slowly creasing box due to her firm grip.

With a very sweet smile "Yes, it's mine and I was about to give it to master when it disappeared only to appear in my glutton of a boyfriend's hands."

"_It's now or never" _Lambo immediately stood up, perhaps to run away and I-pin probably know what he is thinking said.

"Explain yourself… and don't you dare move or else not even Tsuna-nii can save you." She threatens while readying her fists.

Kneeling, he promptly pleaded "I-pin my sweet, the light of my life… I-I didn't mean to do it, I wanted a snack and saw the cake and I thought I could…"

"You know many people die because of a simple mistake and you are no exception."

"I-pin I'm s—" only to get interrupted.

"Don't you even try saving yourself" rolling her sleeves and she was about to pummel him when…

_Wasurete shimau darou kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshii no te ni dakare…_

Answering her phone "hello? Master? Eh? Now? Ok sure I'll be right there" ending the call she turned to Lamb. "HMP… lucky bastard, we're not finished, I'll get to you later." leaving the now relieve Lambo on the floor.

"She's angry… she's angry, what will I do?" roughly pulling on his hair.

"You'll get bald if you continue doing that." A highly amused Lampo said. Teary eyed turned to his ancestor "What will happen to me? No, I don't wanna die; I'm too young to die!"

"Geez… OA much? Come, sit beside" patting the space beside him, Lambo immediately followed with the later ruffling his hair to calm him down and what do you know it worked.

Sniffling he inquired "what are you doing here and how did you know I had a problem?"

"Why, can't I visit my descendant whenever I want to?" still ruffling his hair much to his displeasure.

"Are going to help me or you're just going to mess my already messy hair?" chuckling Lampo retracted his hand.

"Lambo, you have so many ways for you to regain her favor, first you can replace the cake" contrary to the belief Lambo wasn't just a simple glutton we can say that he was sensitive to taste and can replicate any dish once he had tasted it. "Second, you can buy her flowers and sincerely apologize." Nodding his head to let Lampo know that he's still listening.

"But what if she would not accept? What about you, what did you do when you had this kind of problem?" giving his ancestor a smirk as particular thought suddenly occurs to him "Wait! Have you had a girlfriend before?"

Giving Lambo a good whack on the head he replied hotly "of course… do you thing you would be alive if I didn't"

"I doubt it!" only to be whacked again.

"Idiot! Do you want my help or I'll just return to the ring?" his arm was caught by Lambo in a tight grip "Fine… sorry please continue."

Sigh "Where were we?"

"In the garden"

"Hmm… what else?"

"The birds and the bees" grinning just to annoy his ancestor.

With a glare he asked the still ridiculously grinning Lambo "Are you an operator?"

"Why?"

"Because you keep on answering me"

"Wow… is that the pick up like you used to get a wife?" seeing that it's hopeless to argue with Lambo he continued.

"Third, just tell her you'll be her slave is you're that desperate."

"Hmm… why not?" he ponders.

"As long as it's sincere she'll accept it, I think your girlfriend is smart so she will know."

Giving a grateful smile "thanks grandpa" only to be given a good bop on the head "Grandpa? I'm not that old…" using that as an excuse to push the incoming blush.


	6. The dangerous wife

**Couch**

**Chapter 6**

**The dangerous wife**

* * *

"How's my baby girl?" asked Chrome as she dresses up Mai after she took her bath, her brother Kai is back in the nursery and is situated on his father's lap. Staring at his father as if he fully understand what he is saying; you see… even though the twins are 1 ½ years old in actuality their speech development has improve and was able to provide responses of one who understands albeit bit by bit.

Rearranging his hold on Kai so that the toddler would be comfortable in his position for their little father-son/ man to baby talk. "You know son… there are things that you need to understand about women, especially your mother." He said earning him a look from Kai as if saying _'what is it?'_

"First, she's a soft spoken woman but if her lips is set on a tight thin line you better run or else you'll hear a voice louder than your Uncle Ryohei"

"R…wan?" said the toddler.

"Second, she has very expressive eyes but if it got sharp find a sturdy hiding place as quickly as you can the type that she can never grab you no matter what she do."

"Mama, eye?" Mukuro is now smiling from ear to ear.

"That's right and third, she looks delicate, fragile, weak or any synonyms you can think of but don't let the grip on that trident of hers go tight to the point that it might break or else you won't be able to walk for a whole month " now staring at his son eye to eye to prove his point.

"N…no?" the little tyke shook his head. His father still in the midst of narrating that he didn't notice that Kai stopped listening to him and is staring at the doorway. He only stopped when perceive that his son's line of vision wasn't on him.

"R…wan?" said the toddler.

"Huh?"

"Mama, eye?"

"What's wrong?"

"Papa waaaaaaaaaaan!" (_Run_) looking at his back only to be greeted by his wife's pointed stares.

"Hehe… Hi Bhe?" putting his son down on his crib and Chrome copying his actions. The twins look at one another, opening their mouth and "Papa waaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"So… is that the new bedtime story that you've been telling Kai when I wasn't around?" trident materializing on her hands is what Mukuro needed as a sign to run and follow the advice he had given earlier to Kai with Chrome hot on his trails.

Leaving the twins to themselves still shouting "Papa waaaaaaaaaaan!"

_**After their mini marathon**_

Tired from the chase Mukuro decided to head to his office to finish his teeming paperwork when…

"Nufufu… poor little guy, looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Giving his descendant a highly amused grin. Said pineapple… eh… I mean guardian ignored the melon… eh… I mean Daemon for the sake of his sanity and paperwork.

"Oya? Giving me the silent treatment now. You're hurting my feelings" putting on a feign hurt.

"Kufufu… you must be bored?"

"That's why I came here, because I'm bored."

"If you're not going to extend help you may leave."

"Nufufu… show some respect boy, is that how you're going to treat your ancestor?" he ask now placing himself on Mukuro's temporary bed the couch.

"Kufufu… for all I know we might not be related or maybe Elena changes her mind about marrying you or may not even got married."

"Correction… widow and single parent is my status; you can check my facebook account."

Raising an eyebrow "Oh? That's so complicated" still busy signing his paperworks (_a/n: damn you paperwork, why can't you just disappear._)

"Well then, what help can you give? So that you won't be deem useless." There was a moment of silence from the other occupant.

"What now melon-head?"

"Patience is a virtue pineapple-head" suddenly reaching a eureka moment he said. "Ah I know! You can just kill yourself." Armed with his trident and a huge tick on his head Mukuro stood up while Daemon held his hands in front.

"I'm just jesting… no seriously, do something romantic" Mukuro staring at him as if he had grown another head and started talking gibberish.

"Romantic as in…?"

"The usual candle light dinner, flowers and lots of promises that you won't do anything insane." Advice Daemon.

"Hmm… maybe it could work" muttered Mukuro while scratching his chin.

"I'm telling the sooner you do this, the better it will be for you and I'm telling you it's not easy to sleep on the couch… cold and very uncomfortable and I don't was that to happen to you" narrated Daemon getting Goosebumps upon recalling an incident that happened to him

Bemused "I didn't know you had the tendency to be sentimental? Despite having a negative record in the Vongola hall of fame"

"Tch… that's the problem with the lot of you, you only look at the negative side." Still bored he went to the bookshelves to check if there's something good to read. Getting hold of one he proceeds to slump himself rather ungracefully on his previous seat.

"Are you making fun of me?" growled Mukuro who's attention is now on the book.

Smirking he replied "A bit… I told you I was bored that's why I'm going to read." Daemon didn't get to read his book as the second part of the mini marathon commences.

On the coffee table left a yellow and black book with a title.

'_Pineapples for dummies'_


	7. The carnivorous wife

**Couch**

**Chapter 7**

**The carnivorous wife**

* * *

"Kyo-san!" screamed a flustered Tetsuya. Giving few more orders before turning him. "Any problem?" asked a peeved Kyoya.

"Kyo-san, someone wanted to see you."

"Tell whoever it is, I'm busy"

"That won't do Kyo-san" insisted Tetsuya.

"And why? Who's that herbivore that dares to disturb me?"

"It's Yune-san and she's livid."

Seeing that's the case he had no choice "fine, you take over while I'm gone, where is she?"

"In the training room sir" and with that the skylark walked away.

There are two things he could think of that may have caused this; one, her favorite cake in her favorite bakeshop is gone or two about the welfare of their son Kyosumi and he prayed that it's the former rather than the later; reaching the said training room he entered and was greeted by…

_CRASH_

Dodging and bringing out his tonfas, he countered the arnis [**1**] [**2**] that was about to hit his left temple.

"What's wrong Yune?" shielding himself from the blow directed to his gut. "You want to know?" she went around him to land a blow on his spine.

"You didn't get to eat your favorite cake?" he back flips to create a distance between them. Yune charges.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling people herbivore, carnivore and omnivore!" sweeping a leg Kyoya jumped.

"What's wrong with that?" attempting an uppercut using his right tonfa in which Yune easily evaded. "Tch."

"The problem is your son is also starting with that damn habit of yours!" After a series of punches, kicks, acrobatics, chase and Kyoya's ruined suit they decided to have a civilized tête-à-tête.

_**Kyoya's office**_

With a brand new suit said husband and wife went to his office for further interrogation erm… discussion.

Fiddling with his pen he started "when?" already used to his cryptic questioning after years of being married to the skylark.

"This morning" she replies after sipping her tea.

"Who?"

"The nanny"

"What?"

"Herbivore" this really irk Yune, it's quite obvious as the tea cup she's holding suddenly broke into pieces. "I know you're a man of few words, but as his father it is your obligation to explain to him even though he's still a toddler, I'm sure he'll understand it… well maybe some. She stood up and planted he hands on her hips. Kyoya flinched

seemingly alarmed but did not show traces of it.

Seeing her husband isn't going to talk soon she continued "what will you do now? Cleary it's your fault; if you didn't let him hear you he wouldn't be able to copy you and remember children particularly the toddlers are like sponges they can easily absorb anything; and pray tell when did he hear that term from you?"

"Perhaps the other day, I was talking to someone on the phone"

"Who is it you're talking to?"

" "

"KYOYA!"

"Omni— Sawada" glaring at her husband she was about to continue when three sharp raps took their attention.

_Knock knock_

"Enter" Kyoya sat straight as Yune returned to her previous position

A middle aged woman entered carrying a sobbing Kyosumi entered. Yune meeting them halfway took their son and asked the nanny to go outside.

"Sshh… why is my baby crying?"

"*hic* bivore fight… whaa… *hic*" wailed the little tot. Standing up to pacify his son but stop when he felt a murderous aura coming from his wife.

"Who made you cry?" gently rocking her son.

"Kai… play… fight *hic*"

Seeing his son crying made him livid "his pineapple head of a father will pay" threatened Kyoya, getting ready to see some crush pineapple but again stopped when Yune called the nanny to bring Kyosumi to the play pen. Turning to her husband she snapped.

"HIBARI KYOYA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP LABELING PEOPLE?" covering his ears he replied "will you please lower your voice."

Raising an eyebrow she carry on "What I hope for our son if for him to grow up speaking properly to people, call them by their names and be able to withstand crowds; now, if you can't do something about your influence to Kyosumi then…" she didn't need to finish her sentence as Kyoya already knows what will happen if he did something wrong and that is for him to sleep on the couch, sofa, settee, a long cushioned chair that you can lay down but is very uncomfortable to sleep in.

When the meeting with is wife is finished he let out a tired sigh.

"_As always I can't win every time we had a debate, what will I do now?"_ while sulking… er… I mean deep in his thoughts he was unable to notice a certain presence that of the 1st cloud guardian. Masking his presence he eavesdrops on their conversation. Pitying his descendant he left a note, this is that least he could do so that the young skylark would regain his carnivorous status.

This is what Kyoya had seen when he returned, a letter along with the handcuffs; surveying his surroundings he detected none, reading the letter.

_Kyoya,_

_Like it or not my advice to you is that… sometimes a carnivore needs to be a herbivore even if it's temporary. Trust me… the probability of your survival will go up to 100% if you did this._

_Alaude_

_P.S. the handcuffs are for the pineapples or in my case melons, good luck!_

Admit it or not he was thankful for the help he received and pocketed the handcuffs for later use; he need to pacify his wife the sooner the better or else he'll sleep on that damn furniture and good thing that he love his wife dearly that he had learned to stand down whenever she's angry.

Leaving a letter he went out to continue his work, when he was sure Kyoya was out of vicinity, Alaude decided to show himself and read the letter, it says…

_Alaude,_

_Hn…_

_Kyoya_

_P.S. rest assured I will properly and effectively use the handcuffs._

Wow, it's cryptic but Alaude being himself knows exactly what it says.

**Translation:** I'll say this once, thanks. By the way you must have experience something like this to be able to give me this kind of advice only yours must be worst.

* * *

[**1**] A pair of sticks made of rattan.

[**2**] A form of martial arts that originates from the Philippines.


End file.
